I look forward to falling with you
by Ritsu Orihara
Summary: DISCONTINUED! Hibari Kyouya has been intensely intrigued by Tsunayoshi, the advertisement of Vongola Famiglia guild. However, though captivated, he doesn't know that with every good offer, there's always a consequence attached-a deadly one. 1827
1. Prologue: The beginning of bargains

Once upon a time...there were two people in love...

Yeah, right!!! Haha I feel so stupid right now.

But one of the good thing about today is that I've overcomed by Writer's block--sort of. I'm back to writing now. I've got so many ideas that I want o put onto my laptop and post it here so that you guys could read it. But, please, my ideas are really delicate...sort of.

Well, no. My ideas are as hard and harsh as rock, and they're going to be about this and that. My, my, doesn't that sound interesting, na?

Well, without further ado, plese enjoy my fic chapter one. YUSH. This is a chaptered fanfic--that actually has chapters that is connected. Arg, I don't do enought of that lately. But I will be catching up. No worries. I'll be writing more that are chapter based, though. They will have an overall different theme, though the ideas are all connected, so if you are confused, please contact me or something to have it cleared or something...

...or just leave a review. I would love that...~ Kufufufufuuuuu~

**Title**: I look forward to falling with you  
**Pairing**: 1827 (I don't think I write anything else)  
**Rating**: T for now  
**Summary**: "I don't think he would have liked that..." Hibari Kyouya is your average rich kid who is out looking for a normal life. But when...when he had his first taste of normality...he may not want it anymore. But what's more is that...he cannot return to his life of being what he used to be. Why? Because he has been ordered to be trampled into the depth of the Abyss of _Vongola Famiglia--_a guild which literally takes your soul and trample with it in the worst way possible. But...Tsuna was just there to help him and inch his step into the depth of _VF_ and making sure that he doesn't fall and trip along the way. So...how did it turn out like this?  
He didn't want anything like this, nor does what anything to do with it. But...there's always been that one lesson in which all humans forget--even though they've been told many, many times... "Beware what you wish for."  
And Hibari has to learn his lesson the hard way...and have his soul taken into the depth of the abyss...

* * *

He knew someone was behind him. He was sure of it. He just had that…feeling again. Someone was following him again. But a better question to be asked is…who is stalking him?

He shrugged, and kept on walking. He wouldn't technically call it _stalking_, but…following.

But then again…who knows?

He sighed, but kept on walking all the same.

And…concerning the thing behind him—or at least if it was still there, that is. He wouldn't care about it, for now. And if he did—

…well, he didn't, okay?

Jeez.

Anyway, where was I?

He was walking—down his street, to his mansion. However, the sensation seemed to be growing strong ever since he had noticed it in the first place. Just what was it? What was going on with him? Was he imagining things at the particular moment?

He thought not.

He sighed, but kept on going all the same. Until he reached his house, into his room—until he found himself locked in his room by some unknown forces that seemed to be stalking him of some kind.

"W-what?"

He received no answer, but a small laugh, a small, yet wicked laughter. Just…who was this person or what ever it was…what is it?

"Who are you? If you don't come out, I'll be sure to bite you to death."

The giggling stopped, only to return louder.

"Tee hee. My, my, aren't you impatient?"

The voice seemed to be coming out of nowhere—he, stating the boy who was going to bite everyone to death, knew that the voice had to come from _somewhere_. If it didn't, it would not make sense.

And he hated things that did not make sense.

Then, out of no where, a little boy came into view.

"Hello, Hibari Kyouya."

The boy who was known to be Hibari Kyouya widened his eyes, only to be narrowed again. "Who are you…and how do you know my name?"

The boy—the floating one—giggled and patted Hibari on the shoulder and floated down to the ground. "I've been watching you since you were born, Skylark-kun. And…for me, you'll have to guess who I am, then."

Hibari glared at the little boy, and pulled out his pair of tonfas. "Tell me, or I will bite you to death."

The little boy giggled and placed a hand on the propped-up tonfas. "These things won't hurt me—not a single bit." He thought for a moment, and then removed his hand from the tonfa. "But I'll tell you, if you don't like guessing. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Hibari glared at Tsuna, his tonfas still propped up, in a defence pose. Tsuna giggled some more before he patted the boy on the shoulder; beyond the pair of tonfas he was holding.

"You see, I'm here to recruit you." He stopped dramatically, his head cocked to a side before continuing. "I'm here to recruit you into the guild named _Vongola Famiglia_. Would you be interested?" He laughed again, this time at his own little mistake. "What am I saying? Of course you would _have_ to join. You've got no other choice, whatsoever. It's not as if you have a say to this at all."

Hibari watched as the little boy's face expression change from carefree to a pure sadistic look. One that could potentially freeze someone's soul just by staring at him or her. But of course, Hibari was not affected—at least not that dramatically.

Tsuna's eyebrows scrutinized at Hibari's face expression and laughed. "No matter. You've no other choice but to come with me." He threw an uniform at the raved-haired man and started to float again. "Put that on and meet me at the bridge near your home, little one. We will discuss this further."

And with that, he disappeared.

Oh, Hibari was getting interested and so aggravated though…

He was sooo intrigued by this turn of events…

* * *

Oh, this is just he prologue. I'm looking forward to really elaborating this story very much. I wonder how I'm going to end up doing this...asdfjkl;

AN: I have no clue how this came to be...it's always been the influence of animes around me. Well, technically, I'm sort of borrowing the idea from **Pandora Hearts** and encripting it into my own story. So, no sue pleaseeee~

My writer's block is semi-continuing, but I hope it will be over soon. I've still got not much will to write, so that is why this prologue is so darn short.

Well, tell me what you think and review~ //points to the button on the bottom// sdfasjklfjdsakljfdlaks'ing review, peoples~

Kufufufufufufuuuu~

Good night, everyone~


	2. The bargain and its deathly price

I'm so sorry. asdfjkl It's all my fault. I said that I wouldn't have time to update, but I did...well, I wouldn't have much time during the weekdays. I will have time during the weekends. University prep is causing me loads of problems and I need to hurry and pull those marks up. Anyway. To tell you the truth. I really want to write, I just don't have the time to...expect on the weekends, that is. Forgive me, okay?

Thanks a bunch and in advance~

: I know he is OOC, but, that's the way I want him to be. It will work for this chapter as well. I need him to hold up a strong posture to keep Hibari interested and intrigued until he finds out the bargain in this chapter. Then, he could lose some of that malicious meander. Unless you don't want him to lost his sadistic side...he will lose his very aggravated nature.

**Nana-zuki**: No, they're not in their TYL versions. Hibari is still young and Tsuna is...young too. This story is set in AU, or at least semi-AU. For all of you who are wondering, this world has a cross between reality of Namimori and the fantasy abyss mentioned in this chapter. Further AU explanation will be held in the chapters later on--maybe within the history-telling of our lovely skylark-kun.

**XxXmaximuM-RideRXxX**: Huhuhuuu~ No, he doesn't have that asdfjkl; in asdfjkl;. He's like that to keep our skylark interested. Fufufufuu~ hopefully, maybe he will lose that sadistic nature...if you guys want.

**ohlordies**: YESH. big Tuna with .... asdfjkl... asdfjkl;.

**And to you guys who reviewed, thank you so much~ **

Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy my second chapter of **I look forward to falling with you_._**

Recap of summary:

**Summary:** "I don't think he would have liked that..." Hibari Kyouya is your average rich kid who is out looking for a normal life. But when...when he had his first taste of normality...he may not want it anymore. But what's more is that...he cannot return to his life of being what he used to be. Why? Because he has been ordered to be trampled into the depth of the Abyss of Vongola Famiglia--a guild which literally takes your soul and trample with it in the worst way possible. But...Tsuna was just there to help him and inch his step into the depth of VF and making sure that he doesn't fall and trip along the way. So...how did it turn out like this?  
He didn't want anything like this, nor does what anything to do with it. But...there's always been that one lesson in which all humans forget--even though they've been told many, many times... "Beware what you wish for."  
And Hibari has to learn his lesson the hard way...and have his soul taken into the depth of the abyss...

Pairing: 1827

* * *

Tsuna paused with the intension of getting back on time. He was—however, on time, though that he was pretty much late for almost everything save for this. He was going to turn around and head the other way—but he saw a little black blur coming towards the bridge. _So he came after all…_with that thought laid somewhere in the back of his head, his face screwed up in a distinct frown. He was late. But what was good was that he actually came—any did not back from the idea of joining them. The little one decided to come after all, ay?

Tsuna smiled, his face brightly shown as Hibari came towards him, panting. Tsuna watched as the boy sighed and regained his posture as a _cool, meander kid_, but still…with what was said, he did want to do this, ay? Since he made it all the way here, there were no back-downs.

What was he thinking? Of course the brat cannot do that. The brat cannot. He could never back from the bargain he had previously taken. Stupid kid, made him do something like this. Stupid, stupid skylark. Tsuna scowled, but didn't show it much on the outside.

"I'm here now," he started, his voice regained his smooth texture of coolness. "Now what?" He placed his hands on his hips, inquiring Tsuna to answer him. Oh, how wrong he was. Tsunayoshi does not answer questions belonging to brats like him.

"Just keep your mouth shut and follow me."

Hibari had been taken back. What? Did this herbivore just as him to keep his mouth shut and—

--Oh, this kid was going downnnnn.

"Shut up. I do what I like."

And his mouth was temporarily shut due to the much rioting of the skylark.

"Shut up, brat," Tsuna glared at the boy, the words in which were hissed out were covered with thick layers of venom and warning. "Watch what you say."

------------------------

For as long as he could observe, they were still standing on the bridge. They had gone nowhere. So, where was this going? Was this some sort of stupid trick in which was played upon him? Did the little brown-haired boy think that this was something funny? He was HIBARI KYOUYA for god's sake.

But the moment he saw the boy in front of him turn his head and stare at him, his mouth shut almost instinctively. How did this come to be?

But, out of that mean look that was directed at him, a widened smirk played upon his face, as his eyes hardened with satisfaction. "According to what I've heard, you wanted a normal life, right?"

Hibari nodded, knowing fully that he could not speak at the given time.

With one wave, the imaginary zip that was done upon Hibari's mouth undid itself, as Hibari was able to open his mouth a start talking. "Yes, that is true. I did make such a wish."

Tsuna's smirk widened, if it was possible. "Then…your wish will come true…" _But with every wish, comes a great sacrifice. And yours…? Yours will be one of extreme sacrifice…your soul._

Hibari almost felt as though the air around him had begun to chill. But he wasn't afraid. He was Hibari Kyouya. Instinctively, he whipped out his pair of tonfas and held them in front in a defensive manner. "What the hell am I?"

And out of nowhere, Tsuna started to laugh. "How ironic, brat."

Hibari's eyebrow cocked up, though the joke was not rendered and registered. "What?"

"This is…the _Abyss_. You are very lucky to even set foot here. Normal people tend to start dying once they enter here."

Hibari looked around. Where was this? Who is this, even? What—no—who had this person, this brunette burned into? Wasn't he just a sweet little boy a few seconds ago? What was this? "Who the _fuck_ are you?"

Tsuna sighed, his head was shaking due to the brutal language that was thrusted towards him, in a heavily brutal manner. "Ah-ah. Watch your tongue, Skylark."

Hibari watched as the happy and playful features of the little boy in front of him returned and circled his psychological round. "W-why are you—"

"Why am I what?" Tsuna pondered for a moment, as he placed a thinking finger under his chin, as if to think. Of course, Tsuna wasn't thinking at all. He knew what Hibari was thinking from the dot. Why he was so moody, hmm? "Why I am so moody?"

He knew what I was going to say—and think!! Who is this—

Hibari's eyes widened as his mouth opened a gap. _How—_

The smirk returned upon Tsuna's face as an evil grin replaced it a few moment later, his expression changing from the happy one to the pure carnivorous one.

------------------

"Welcome to the ABYSS, Hibari Kyouya."

Hibari could only blink. Where had this kid taken him? Where the hell is the ABYSS? Weren't they just at the bridge a few moments ago? "Weren't we just at the bridge?"

Tsuna smiled, his smile grew more grimace every few seconds. "The bridge…is our gateway."

"Gateway…?"

Hibari didn't understand what the hell was going on, and he wanted answers. He needed them. Well, sure, he made some dumb wish that he could be more normal, but he didn't think that it would come true. He wanted a normal life so bad…

"…And we're here to give it to you…"

Hibari's eyes widened. He had finished his sentence for him. What was he? Some sort of telepathic reader or something? Was he someone capable of clairvoyance or precognition?

"Just tell us the go and we'll make everything come true."

Hibari's eyes narrowed. No, this was too risky. With every good deal, comes a consequence. There are always strings attached to good deals such as this. No one would give out free deals—

Tsuna smirked. So this boy knew what was going on from the beginning, huh? Well, wasn't he a bright one?

Hibari stared at Tsuna with his eyes narrowed. What is being said here is very risky. If he takes in the deal, something bad may happen. If he doesn't, his wish would never come true…and he may never get a normal life.

What did he mean by normal life, anyway?

------------------------

"_Hibari-sama!" It was one of his normal customers…well, his dad's, anyway. And right now, he was talking to him. Some stupid man he was. "Here are my offerings to you. So please!"_

_Hibari stared at the man in disgust, stood up and left. Stupid man. Hibari smirked as he heard the man gasp and wail out in despair. "HIBARI-SAMAA~~!!"_

'_He deserves it, that stupid money-grabbing man.'_

_And he hates that kind of men. Always out to get their money. He didn't need people like him. He was just some sort of stupid—_

_Nobody really liked him—he knew. Just because he was rich doesn't mean that—_

_--He was going to teach them a lesson. _

_Tonfas, he wanted a pair of tonfas. _

_Then, with a tonfa in each hand, he pursued to beating everyone up, like the little weakling that they were. But of course, he'd never get in trouble for it because nobody dared to tell his father._

_Clash, rip, and spurt._

_Continue if necessary._

_Dead. Continue if needed._

_Hibari smirked at the helpless faces that were facing him and stepped on them. Stupid people. They don't deserve someone like him. _

_Step. Blood oozing out, covering all over his shoe._

"_Pathetic excuses for being humans."_

_He was going to show them that Hibari Kyouya was not to be messed with. And instead of people rubbing on him for his money, they all stayed away from him because of his unusual behaviour…and his likings for tonfas. And blood. _

So that's how it was, and will always stay…

----------------------------

He just wanted people to accept him and like him for who he was, not for what he's capable and not capable of doing. Stupid weaklings. They'd never match up to his ranks. They'd never be good enough…

"So, what's the deal?" With courage and strength, he managed to say it—without too much trembling in his voice. He was excited to hear. He wanted to hear what the deal is. He wanted a normal life. A very normal life.

He wanted it.

And he was going to get it…

Tsuna smirked at the boy. He knew it. Certainly, the skylark didn't know what he was getting himself into. But then again, he couldn't back out of a bargain when he makes one. "Ah…you decide to take it after all?"

"Of course not. I'm just here to listen to the bargain—"

"Ah, but that's not good enough."

Hibari glared at he brunette as though he was crazy. "What do you mean?"

Tsuna's smirk grew wider and wider, if it was possible.

"You see, when you made the wish, we had already gone out of our way to make the wish come true…then come and get you. So, unless you don't want to die…I suggest that you take the offer and live with it."

"What?!"

Hibari's voice cracked, right there, right then. "What the fu—"

Tsuna clasped a hand on top of the boy's mouth, to prevent him from swearing any further. "Brat. Shut up. Don't you dare swear in front of Giotto-sama."

Hibari ripped the hand off of his mouth. "But you're not Giotto—or whatever his name is."

A hand swiped out and smacked across the skylark's face.

"Shut up, you ungrateful stupid brat. Watch what you say. Your stupid wish was supposed to kill you the moment you wished it. Because your wish was a death wish. You were supposed to die. But Giotto-sama spared your life, stupid brat. Be grateful!"

Hibari clutched his now reddened face and gave Tsuna a really cold glare—which did not affect Tsuna at all. "What was that for?"

Tsuna smirked. "For being a stupid ungrateful little brat that you are, stupid idiot."

Hibari was going to shout back at him with sort of comeback, but a wave of nausea hit him. "W-what…"

Tsuna smirked, his teeth showing. "Oh, right. I never told you the end of the deal. In exchange for your wish to come true, we will take your soul. Your soul is the sacrifice you have to give to make your wish activate."

Hibari's eyes widened and broke into coughs. Staring at his hand that was previously at him mouth, covering and muffing his cough…

…And watched in horror as the red sticky fluid leaked out on to his hand…

"This-is…"

Tsuna smirked. "...Crazy…I know."

And before anything else could be heard, Hibari's world blackened.

"Have a long sleep, skylark-kun~."

And all is quiet after that………………………………

* * *

It ish evil and malicious. huhuhuhuhuuuu~ but don't kill me for it. I'm not in charge of writing. My fingers are. But...I still need my fingers for some meander of drawing my anime character and manga. Yesh, my manga. Kufufufuufuuuu~

I'm so totally dead and my stomach is killing me slowly. It's so darn painful. my US was supposed to come back today...but there's no news about the US. asdfjkl;asfdjkl; T.T

Anyway, without further ado, thanks for reading my chapter 2. I hope you've all enjoyed it to a degree. And, please, review, I really appreciate it, very much, deshu.

See that button on the bottom? Clickidi-click, pleaseeeeee~ If you review, I will give cookie. omnomnomnomnomnom.

Good night, everyone~


	3. Death, Rebirth and a new name

I don't have anything to do with the whole process of writing. My fingers do. You see, it's the same darn technique as before, so bear with me, okay? It's seriously not my fault. And...my mom stole my Italian Icecream asfjkl;asdfjkl; Well, that's okay. I still get some...asfjkl;

Anyway, I really don't know what to write, but seriously, if it's bad, this chapter, I mean, then you are free to yell at me or something. J-just don't slap me or anything. I don't take slaps very nicely. Actually, for those who are actually conpensating to do that, I tend to get a bit...insane. Like...crazy insane. That's all.

**Nana-zuki:** I don't quite understand Tsuna's personality either. It's kind of just like that, I guess. To place some fear into Hibari's eyes, I guess. the man needs disciplining himselfff~ //tonfa'd and is ded//

**Ohlordies:** Mwahahahaaaa~ Hibari-kun diesssssss //shot// but he doesn't _really_ die...does he? asdfjkl; read on, pls~ No, Giotto doesn't die. He just...pulls a _fool_ from _King Lear_. Mwahahahahhaha~ but you don't know that, so shhhhhh~

**kou seiren:** Well, they give him offerings because he is stinking rich, damn it. asdfjkl; Lucky skylark bastard. Give me some money too, so I can buy some 1827 doujinshi or something T.T or just buy me a manga studio so I can finish my manga....

**Thanks for those who reviewed~ I honestly don't know what to say right now. You've made my heart warm and fuzzy inside. asdfjkl //hugs//**

Also, a recap:

**Summary:** "I don't think he would have liked that..." Hibari Kyouya is your average rich kid who is out looking for a normal life. But when...when he had his first taste of normality...he may not want it anymore. But what's more is that...he cannot return to his life of being what he used to be. Why? Because he has been ordered to be trampled into the depth of the Abyss of Vongola Famiglia--a guild which literally takes your soul and trample with it in the worst way possible. But...Tsuna was just there to help him and inch his step into the depth of VF and making sure that he doesn't fall and trip along the way. So...how did it turn out like this?  
He didn't want anything like this, nor does what anything to do with it. But...there's always been that one lesson in which all humans forget--even though they've been told many, many times... "Beware what you wish for."  
And Hibari has to learn his lesson the hard way...and have his soul taken into the depth of the abyss...

**Pairing for this chapter:**1827, G27

So, without further ado, please enjoy my third chapter of ILFTFWY.

WOOT~

* * *

Hibari looked around, his head was hurting like hell. He doesn't remember what the heck happened to him before. What had happened? He just remembers being taken to some weird place…with that brunette—

--Tsuna, was it? That was his name, right? The little herbivore that had made him this way.

Scratching the back of his head with his hand and yawned. Was he sleeping all this time? How long had he been sleeping for? Ages?

Oh ho, speak of the devil, he thought, the brunette has coincidentally waltzed in here. That wide smirk still latched on to his features, making it seem as if it was mocking him.

"Good to see that you are alive and well, Hibari Kyouya. Though you won't be for long."

Hibari widened his eyes, his mouth opened agape. _What was the little herbivore saying? He won't be for long? Won't be what?_ "What do you mean?"

Tsuna giggled, his mouth muffled his laughter. "Hmm…forget that I had said anything, Skylark-kun." Compensating for his little nickname, he placed a thoughtful hand upon his chin, and pretended to think. "Eh? Skylark-kun. What a pretty name, ne?"

Hibari glared at the boy in front of him. "What are you saying? My name is Hibari Kyouya. And it will stay that way whether you like it or not."

And then, a blow hit the skylark, forcing him to fall back into the soft sheets below him, blood oozing from his wounds.

"Good night, Hibari Kyouya. And good bye, because you aren't coming back." Tsuna's face screwed up into a malicious grin, his eyes widened sadistically. "Ever."

----------------------

Tsuna sighed as he walked towards the office and was immediately slammed into the nearby wall. "Ah…!"

His reaction was not at all fast enough as he felt a pair of hands grasping at his wrists painfully, and watched fearfully as the pair of hungry eyes scrutinize him with each second that has passed by. Observing his expression, inch by inch.

"Is he here?"

Tsuna turned his head to one side, but was forced to look straight as the hand that was previously holding both Tsuna's wrists. Now, only one of the man's hands was withholding both Tsuna's wrists back on top of him. "Is he?"

Tsuna's eyes cleared and thus, putting him out in the open. There were many emotions portrayed in the pair of eyes in which were un-clouded.

"Y-yes, Giotto-sama."

With that, the mystery man AKA Giotto withdrew from the very uncomfortable pose he was in a few seconds ago. Straightening his shirt and cloak, his usual face projected and stared into Tsuna's eyes. "Wipe that fearful face off your face, Tsunayoshi. It's disgusting."

Tsuna gulped, and once more, his eyes began to cloud. His usual glare began to surface upon his features. "Yes, Giotto-sama."

The hardened look earned him a chuckle. Giotto, who was pleased with the transition of Tsuna's fearful face to a fearless face, chuckled more.

"You should go get him. Bring him to me. Feed him first--"

Without needing to finish his sentence, Giotto stopped in mid-sentence. He gave Tsuna a brief nod and send him off—

--but not before his usual routine.

"Ahh...Giotto-sama…"

Giotto smirked, his hand trailing upon the skin on Tsuna's stomach. "Have you been eating enough?"

Tsuna blushed, and pulled his shirt down, pouting. "Y-yes, Giotto-sama." Fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, his clumsy fingers finally managed to button up all the buttons at the right spot. "I-I'll get going now, Giotto-sama…"

Tsuna pulled up the collar of his shirt, in hopes of hiding the love-mark Giotto had left. Well, it wouldn't be called love-mark if there were not much love involved, would it? Blushing, he folded the collar back and straightened his tie.

Giotto leaned towards Tsuna and placed a small kiss upon Tsuna's lips.

"Do your job."

Tsuna blushed, but nodded. "Yes, Giotto-sama."

---------------------------

When he had come to, he was in the same room he had been before. Well, at least that was what he thought would be. He ruffled through his raven hair as it came all messy. Yawning, he sat up—but it was unsuccessful because his body hurt like hell. Moving his hand towards his chest, he felt it to be quite dry and stubby. Looking down, he gasped in horror to find dry blood on his shirt.

"W--"

Desperately, he tried to rub his shirt to get the dry blood off, but it was pretty much gushed upon and unable to get off. W-what was this?!!

"What the fuck—"

"No swearing, Skylark-kun."

The person who had just been called _Skylark_ looked up, with surprise written on his features.

"Who are you?"

Tsuna looked confused at the skylark, but moved in towards the raven-haired teen. "My name…" He paused, to add in for the suspense. "..is none of your business. At least not now."

The teen grew mad and whipped out a pair of tonfas.

How did I get this? What was this? It was hiding behind my back…

"I'm guessing that you always had that…it was behind your back, after all."

Shock knitted on to the raven-haired teen's features.

"How—"

Tsuna smirked. "How did I read your mind?" He placed a hand in front of him mouth, to muffle his laughter. "You are so easy to read, Skylark-kun. You're like an open book."

The raven-haired teen glared at Tsuna, his glare piercing through—right through Tsuna. "That was just a coincidence." _Plus, I can't say how much I want to know my own name…I bet this kid won't be able to read me like that._

"Well," Tsuna started, placing a thinking finger upon his chin, deeply in thought. "I guess we'll have to give you a new name, since you're so insistent on knowing it."

The raven-haired teen could not believe his ears. Had this boy just read his thoughts? W-what?!! "You—"

Tsuna smiled, his mouth twisting into a sadistic grin. "Yes, yes I just read your mind." He looked away, still thinking. "We'll have to give you a brand-new name…"

The raven-haired teen glared at the brunette, his eyes still hardened. "How come?"

Tsuna pointed to the dry blood on the said person's shirt. "Aren't you wondering how that came to be?"

Looking down, the raven-haired teen clutched it slightly. "How come?"

Laughing, Tsuna bent down to give the other a playful lick upon his cheek as he felt the other tense up. "Calm down, Skylark-kun." He placed a friendly hand upon his shoulder and smiled. "You've got to get yourself a new name…"

"I want to know why there is blood on my shirt."

Tsuna's gaze hardened, the soft grip upon the other's shoulder had tightened—clutched, even. "I said, you'll find out soon."

"I want to know NOW."

The look never really disappeared from his face…

"Shut up, Skylark."

The raven-haired boy glared at the brunette, his hand reaching up to his shoulders and gripped it with the same amount of strength that he had forced upon him. _See how you like that._

And as a result, the brunette tore away the other's hands and smacked him across the face. "Just shut up, you stupid skylark." Frustrated, he bored holes into the other with his glare and started to bandage the wounds upon the other's body.

"Your name—will be _Skylark_. Lonesome _Skylark_. Remember it. It will be your only identity. If you forget it…you'll die."

The raven-haired boy scoffed, though his features do show some form of shock. "How can you say that? It's not going to affect me."

Tsuna smirked. His mischievous look returning. "I know it's going to place a good shock about you…" He paused, trying to find the right word to put the situation at hand. "..you've died once already."

Tsuna watched in amusement as the other's face transformed entirely. "How else would you have so much blood on your shirt?"

Not wanting the other to go into a shell-shocked state, he deliberately placed a blow upon the other's stomach, entitling the raven-haired teen to unconsciousness.

"Good night…Skylark…"

* * *

I know I am mean and evil. Don't kill me pls. I still have Curve Sketching from Calculus I have to do~ Ahh, speaking of CS, in calculus, I still have to studyyy asdfjkl;asfjkl; T.T I am sooo doomed.

How do you do derivativessssssssssssss?!!! T.T //dies//

My stomach is still hurting. And no, it's not from the Italian Icecream. Maybe it's that yougurt asdfjkl; T.T Or something else totally sinister...asdfjkl;asfjkl; NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU maybe it's ...

airrrrr~

T.T Don't kill me because of my stupid random moments. asdfjkl; I am going nuts soon.

I apologize in advance if I don't update until next week. School is killing me and I'm going splat soon. asfdjkl; T.T School is evil adfjkl; I want to just get into University and not go to High School at all asdfjkl; T.T

Anyway. Good night everyone and please review! See that button down there? click clickkk AWAYYY~~

Good night, everyone~


	4. Everything, turned upside down

I am soooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!! I didn't mean to lag on the story like that. It has been a week since I last update. I'm so sorry. I said that I would update on the weekend--and I used to update every day of the weekend--but I didn't for this week. I had no will to write--and I had to muster up all my strength to write this chapter. I am sincerely and truly sorry for the inconvenience that is me. I hope you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me. I had a lot to do this week--and it sincerely took me away.

I am soooo sorry!!!! /shot by random person/ AKK.

Anyway, for this chapter, I have to warn you of some--er--inappropriateness. So to keep my rants short, I will just make a warning.

**Warning: **The authoress will not be responsible for any traumatic experiences withheld after reading this chapter.

**And, to all of you lovely reviewers. I-I can't explore my thanks to you guys. It made me so happy to know that you are willingly supporting me **[are you?] ** and it makes me feel so good. **

To **nana-zuki**, yes, he did end up changing his name--but concerning his name choice, there will be a history behind it. And that would be explained in the future chapters.

For **kou seiren**, yes, Tsuna needs to be careful if he wants to survive, but don't worry. He'll be turning over to the uke side in the VERYYY near future. Huhuhuuuu~

Fufufufuuu~ without further ado, please enjoy my chapter 4~

Recap of Summary:

**Summary:** "I don't think he would have liked that..." Hibari Kyouya is your average rich kid who is out looking for a normal life. But when...when he had his first taste of normality...he may not want it anymore. But what's more is that...he cannot return to his life of being what he used to be. Why? Because he has been ordered to be trampled into the depth of the Abyss of Vongola Famiglia--a guild which literally takes your soul and trample with it in the worst way possible. But...Tsuna was just there to help him and inch his step into the depth of VF and making sure that he doesn't fall and trip along the way. So...how did it turn out like this?  
He didn't want anything like this, nor does what anything to do with it. But...there's always been that one lesson in which all humans forget--even though they've been told many, many times... "Beware what you wish for."  
And Hibari has to learn his lesson the hard way...and have his soul taken into the depth of the abyss...

* * *

He woke up to the sound of water dripping, voices talking—more like just plain whispering and lots of other sounds surrounding him. What had happened before? He remembers being…punched and then he fell into unconsciousness. And why is that? He really had no clue, whatsoever. Which was queer and odd for some weird reason—beyond his understanding and comprehension. Not that he was dumb or stupid—he was neither of those. But it never really occurred to him why he was here and how he had gotten here in the first place.

He woke up to the sound of water dripping, voices talking—more like just plain whispering and lots of other sounds surrounding him. Pure sadness enveloped him from head to toe. What had happened to him while he was sleeping—or much more, passed out. Why was he…just lying there like that? Didn't he have much more important things to do—

He woke up to the sound of water dripping, voices talking—more like just plain whispering and lots of other sounds surrounding him. What was his name? Who was he? Who is he, really? His identity? It had gone MIA for some stupid reason—and that's about all he knew for how. And that's probably all he's willing to know for an extended time—much more than the event itself.

He woke up to the sound of water dripping, voices talking—more like just plain whispering and lots of other sounds surrounding him.

And he did. But what really occurred to him, was that fact that there were people beside him—or not, if he's willing to believe that he's not the person he had thought he would want to be, that is.

He woke up to the sound of water dripping, voices talking—more like just plain whispering and lots of other sounds surrounding him. But what is the meaning behind all this?

There are no more—reliable sources to tell him anymore.

And it was probably the most depressing things he had ever experienced. After all, no one really told him where he was or where he came from. Who was he, anyway?

--------------------

"Skylark-kun."

The raven-haired boy heard the sound of that light voice. He rubbed his eyes like a small innocent child—which was really much ironic, really—and yawned. Where had he been all this time? Why was he just lying on the ground like that? What had he been doing all this time?

He thought for a moment—until a comment caught him dead in his tracks. _Skylark_? That was his name? He was sure that his name was much more complicated and deeper than that of a _skylark_. Maybe his old name had something to do with a skylark. Or something. But that was still lingered on within the air—with his not entirely sure what should be comprehended right as of now.

"Who are you?"

The other person said nothing as he sat beside the raven-haired boy. "I'm Tsunayoshi, Skylark-kun."

The one named Skylark didn't reply to his comment as he yawned again. He sighed after a little while and stood up. "Where is this place—anyway?"

Tsuna looked confused. "What do you mean? This is…the Abyss."

Skylark looked at the other in a suspicious way. "No, where is this place—Japan? England? China? Where?"

Tsuna laughed at the skylark's anticipation, and patted him down. "This is the Abyss. Away from the world itself. You know what _The Abyss_ means, right?"

Skylark glared at the younger boy. "I may not know my name and whereabouts, but I know vocabulary as it comes."

Tsuna nodded. "Then you should know where this place this. After all, this is the Abyss."

Skylark narrowed his eyes and edged towards the brown-haired boy, in question. "Why am I here?"

Tsuna laughed.

Skylark was confused. _Why was he laughing? Was he making fun of me—and my situation?_ Then, it occurred to him that the boy with brown locks might possess more information about himself than anyone else here—including himself. If not, how would have known his name? Clearly, there was something missing from the skylark's memory. A big chunk of it—he was sure. "What---no—who am I?"

Tsuna shrugged. "I don't know who you are—only you have the answer to that." _I guess he has already gotten his gears to turn the right way—by asking me who he is. Well, isn't this ironic? Your name clearly reflected upon your old name—Hibari Kyouya. You are Skylark, now. And you can't do anything to change that. You'll never be able to. Not in a million years…_ "But I suggest you go and eat to make yourself more healthy. With the mere reason that you are as skinny as a bean." He pointed to the other's torso, and giggled for a moment. "The café is that way, Skylark-kun."

The skylark didn't say anything but followed the brown-haired boy. Why? He had no obligation to follow—yet—it felt so _right_ to follow him—as if the other boy was his master or some kind.

But the skylark didn't need anyone to lead him—he was the _lonesome_ Skylark. Why would he need anyone? The mere idea retorted him to no end.

Yet this time…it just felt as if he needed to—or something bad would happen to him. And why was he afraid of that—to be honest, he didn't know it himself. And he had a very suspicious feeling—feeling that the adolescence leading him was keeping everything away from him—including whom he is and where he had come from.

And maybe the fact of how to get out of here—he looked like he knew a lot.

But why was he getting this feeling? He wasn't too sure himself—for that matter.

----------------------------

He never thought he'd eaten so much in his dear life. What was he? A glutton? He was sure that the him before his goddamned amnesia was not a glutton—and he felt really awkward for eating so much. He paused to look at the person sitting across from him, smiling at him, giving him an unreadable look. Glaring at the brown-haired boy, he went back to eating.

"You could still eat?" Tsunayoshi commented upon the boy's eating habits. "I didn't think you'd eat this much."

The other was still chewing on a piece of onigiri when he accidentally spout some out of his mouth, choking. "W-what? How would you have known that I don't eat this much?" Feeling a bit embarrassed, he the pursued to wiping up the mess he created and sighed.

"I've been watching you since you were born, Skylark-kun."

"W-what?"

Then that really was the case.

This boy really knew more about him than him himself.

That really confirmed his suspicions. "Tell me where I came from—then."

Tsuna smiled sweetly. So sweetly it ached him to even do such a thing such as even looking at him. "I can't. It's top secret information."

Top secret? What was this? Some sort of spy agency?

"Shut up and spit it out."

"No."

"I want to know—now."

"Nope."

"You will tell me and that's final."

"Nope."

There was nothing coming from the other boy. He had not said anything after that. Why? Because he was pretty much impatient. "Why won't you tell me?"

Tsuna shook his head, and slowly got up. "Because. Come on. Finish eating already. We've got to meet someone important."

The skylark didn't say anything to the speaker.

With no choice left, Tsuna smirked as he stuffed the onigiri into the other's mouth and ushered him out of the café. "Come on. Come on. We've got to get you cleaned."

"Wha—"

And with no other complaints—most likely stuffed back into the skylark's mouth.

-------------------------

A single light shone on the chair in which a person was sitting on. His black suit shone in the light and brightly albedo'ed, blinding those who looked. However, his face was concealed in darkness, with only his mouth slightly lit for the wide audience to see.

"I see you've brought him."

Tsuna bowed from his waist down. "Yes, Giotto-sama."

The skylark looked at the mystery man who the brown-haired man had called 'Giotto-sama'. Narrowing his eyes, and also with not much respect for the one called 'Giotto-sama', he snapped out, irritated. "Who are you?"

Tsuna, on the other hand was pretty much freaked out by the other's actions. "What are you doing, Skylark-kun? This is Giotto-sama! He's the head—"

"There's no need, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna looked from the raven-haired skylark to his superior. "But, Giotto-sama…"

"Enough."

One word was enough to petrify the young brown-haired adolescence. Tsuna bowed his head in shame for going against his superior. "Forgive me, Giotto-sama…"

-----------------------

And for some odd reason, the skylark felt the need to protect the younger boy—however mean he may have been in the past. But knowing that, he still did not speak up, and therefore chose to stay silent. Seem like it was the right decision.

"Leave us, Tsunayoshi." He walked towards the boy and leaned close—whispering by his ear. "I'll deal with you later." One hard glance at the boy he was talking to broke his soul in half.

Half trying to maintain his stature, while his other half was cowering in fear. Scrambling to equalize his situation, he turn on his heal—and sped down the hallway and out the door.

--------------------------

There was nothing to be said afterwards.

Giotto-sama was mad at him. He hadn't seen him this mad ever since one of Tsuna's comrades broke a major rule. That was over a few years ago. To be able to return to his old self, he thought, Giotto-sama must really be pissed off at him. But all he did was—defend his superior—

Tsuna have no clue was to what was going on at the time. Because the only thought in his head was the last sentence Giotto had said before dismissing him.

"_I'll deal with you later._"

That sentence would definitely linger on in his mind for a very long time.

He didn't want that, though.

---------------------------

The door slammed as the skylark walked out, pissed off like hell.

Spared his life, huh? Seemed like this man of a leader truly is self-conceited and egotistical. Who did he think he was? Ordering him—the skylark—around? Telling him what to do with his life. Just what did he do to deserve something such as this?

He thought back to the moment where that brown-haired kid left—

--That thought bothered him, greatly. Just what did the older man say to make the younger boy shake and quiver like that? He was pretty close to the boy—and found out that his pupils were dilated, and his face pale.

Just…what did the other man say?

----------------------------

"You disobeyed me today."

Tsuna didn't say anything as the man who was his superior was taunting him.

"I said, you disobeyed me today."

Tsuna raise his head and looked at the other with the wave of fear in his eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Giotto-sama…"

The other raised his eyebrow in question. "Oh? You are sorry?"

"Yes."

Giotto didn't say anything after that. And that was what Tsuna was afraid of. If he didn't say a thing, that means—

--He really is mad.

And by that definition, Tsuna was pretty much a dead person.

"I just thought that you--"

The wind was knocked out of him as he felt the other slam him into a nearby wall. "Ah…!" Tsuna winced as he felt his backbone come into contact with the concrete wall—causing him to waver. "Giotto-sama…it…hurts…"

Giotto leaned forward—toward the other's ear as he sighed. "What am I going to do with you?"

Tsuna's eyes widened.

Giotto smirked.

Tsuna paled a great fit.

Giotto's smirk widened.

"Hmm…I wonder what kind of punishment I should give you."

Tsuna shook his head. _No…no…I…I don't want that…!_

"What do you think, Tsunayoshi-_kun_?"

From the sound of that, Tsuna knew that his punishment was already decided. _No, no, no, no…I…don't want it…!_

But, despite his mental pleading, he knew that it would be of no use.

------------------------------

The skylark walked in the halls, trying to find his so-called _tour guide_. He was referring to Tsuna, in any case. However, the boy he was looking for was nowhere to be found.

Sighing, he decided to give up.

That is…before he heard a muffled scream coming from one of the smaller rooms.

Something's going on…

He got closer to the room and pressed his ear against it. He knew that it probably wasn't his business to ever both with something such as this—but it had intrigued—more like interested him to a pure degree—

--He found himself pulling back in shock.

------------------------------

"Ah! G-giotto-samaa!"

Giotto pressed his gloved hand into Tsunayoshi, while his free hand was holding on to Tsunayoshi, his arms thrusted above him against the white sheets. "Are you enjoying it yet, Tsunayoshi-_kun_?"

Tsuna had no other choice but to nod his head. Biting down on to his bottom lip—so hard that it bled.

Because it was so painful.

"Ah--!"

He could feel it. He could feel him being ripped apart by the very person who was supposed to be his superior. "Oh, is that right?"

Tsuna nodded—though one of the reasons being that he really had no other choice. "Giotto-samaa…ahh…"

Giotto smirked as he pressed his hand in further as he felt the boy underneath him tighten around his fingers. Leaning in, he pressed his lip against the boy's neck, stomach, arms, chest, his face and ultimately, the other's lips. "Tsunayoshi-_kun_. Come to me…"

"Giotto-sama!!!!"

And Tsuna's eyes widened as he felt something big and warm enter him—

--Thrusting in and out, entitling him to scream out the other's name—

"—Giotto-samaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

-----------------------------

And that's when he knew—that's when the skylark knew, that enough was enough. Bursting into the room—he found Tsuna lying beneath the mess that is Giotto, thrusted deeply into the small Tsuna's body.

"I don't know nor care who you are—what you're made of or what kind of position you withhold--" he paused, his tonfas already in his hands. "—But all I know and care is that what you are doing—" He planned to say that last few words. This would stop the other man—hopefully.

"—Is sexual abuse."

The hardened look remained on both male's face…

* * *

_**I SWEAR. I'VE GOT NOTHING AGAINST GIOTTO! IN FACT, I LOVE HIM SO MUCHHHHH! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE STORY TURNED OUT THIS WAY. **_

_**AND HIBARI IS STILL HIBARI--WITH A NAME CHANGE, OF COURSE!**_

Anyway, to be honest, I really didn't have anything against Giotto. I love Giotto. It's just that I'm a fan of incestuous relationships that it hurts. Or not. Depending on how it is seen and regareded.

Hibari is turning over to the seme side and Tsuna is moving towards the uke sideeee! There. Stereotypes reinforced! WOOT. //cheers and is shot//

I guess it was always like that. Anyway, I'm not sure when I'll update next--but I can tell you this--

_**this story is not on hiatus**_.

DONE.

So, please, read and review, everyone~ the review button in just on the bottom!! click click!!

Good night/afternoon everyone~ and I'll catch you next week~ THanks for reading~


	5. Saving you, sacrificing myself

I am very sorry to inform you that...I may not be able to continue this story anymore. I'm going to delete this story. I can't seem to write it anymore. I don't know why. I just can't anymore. It just isn't my cup of tea. I had a wonderful thought in mind--but I ended up screwing it for myself and thus, I don't think I'll be able to continue this any longer. Further explanations in Author's Notes at the end of the chapter. Like, down there, after the actual chapter--but but, don't go look now. Read the chapter first, okay? Thanks so much.

My hand are dying in pain, but it's fine. I think I'll be okay in the end...er...hohohoo~  
Calculus is killing me. Anyway, my fingers are in charge of story writing, not me. Okay? THank you~

Reviews/answers/questions:

**Ohlordies**: Yes. It's that time of year again~ G27~ WOOT. I had fun writing Tsuna-raep by Giotto. FUNN. LOLs

**Cielo-negro:** Hibari/Skylark and Giotto will fight for Tsuna's affections--even though we all know who Tsuna's going to end up with~ It's okay, the person who Tsuna's not going to end up with. It's okay. /shot/

**nana-zuki:** I'm probably not going to insert the famiglia just yet. Not until the last few chapters. But if you want, you can suggest some ideas and I'll compensate your idea. But as of now, I'm thinking that they may never show up until the last few scenes. Alter changes may be made due to requests/suggestions. Thanks~

**kou seiren:** Yes, Skylark-kun will go and save his little tuna fish~! Giotto is not necessarily EVIL, but he's not the kindest thing either. So, a mix of both would be the basic definition? But I like Giotto. He's not EVIL. He just wants what's best for Tuna [yeah right, by raeping him, maybe.] /shot/

**nappo-sama:** Don't kill Giotto!! I know I may have written him a little to the evil side here--but he's not. You'll see in the next few chapters. Or...not...asdfjkl; He's not evil and the next few chapters will look on how evil or how un-evil he is. Chuu~

**Moons-Chan:** If it's frightening, then...I have done my job well. It is horror, after all~ I will go further in depth with horror and angst. /evil crackle/ Just you waitttt. /shot/

**To all of you who reviewed. I thank you to the point of asdfjkl;'ing. Thank for all your commitment. I...I... T.T I'm so happy~**

Recap of Summary:

**Summary:** "I don't think he would have liked that..." Hibari Kyouya is your average rich kid who is out looking for a normal life. But when...when he had his first taste of normality...he may not want it anymore. But what's more is that...he cannot return to his life of being what he used to be. Why? Because he has been ordered to be trampled into the depth of the Abyss of Vongola Famiglia--a guild which literally takes your soul and trample with it in the worst way possible. But...Tsuna was just there to help him and inch his step into the depth of VF and making sure that he doesn't fall and trip along the way. So...how did it turn out like this?  
He didn't want anything like this, nor does what anything to do with it. But...there's always been that one lesson in which all humans forget--even though they've been told many, many times... "Beware what you wish for."  
And Hibari has to learn his lesson the hard way...and have his soul taken into the depth of the abyss...

* * *

Giotto stared at the newbie in an awkward sense, but resumed to glaring at him. Not only has he broken the rules of the abyss, but he has also taken the pleasure out of him and his…little cute friend—as is left here, for now. No need to go beyond that level of existence, of course. Frowning—even to the point of glaring, he stared down hard and stern at the raven-haired man.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The skylark stared at the older blond with disgust as he proceeded to look at what's left of the poor boy—Tsunayoshi. Never had he seen him so powerless—well, to a point, he has never really—to an extent, seen him like this. Never. And what was lying beneath him—at his feet, mostly—or by the older blond's feet?

Tsunayoshi. Powerless, weak, herbivore.

A feeling tinged inside of him. One that stabbed him in his heart, ripped out his stomach, tore out his guts. Stabbed him in the brutality that of his heart. He was never a kind man. Never, ever in his life has he ever cared for anyone.

But on question still remains. Who was he? What was he capable of? Was he really that cold-hearted, anti-social outcast that wants nothing much to do with the society at all?

Just how accurate were his feelings? His intuitions? His dignity of…keeping his cool?

All that could be thrown away right at this moment after one glance at the brunette. Just one glance. And he knew. He knew that he had to save him. It weakened his knees to the point where it felt like water, crushed his heart to the point where it felt like his heart was ceasing to exist at all. And…

…Believe it or not, he felt insanely jealous. Why? Why? Why was he insanely jealous over the fact that the older blond could do so much as to rape him—and still be loyal to him? Why didn't the brunette just get up and left already?

He didn't understand what was going on in Tsunayoshi's mind. Not at all.

And because of that, he was insanely jealous. Jealous that he could not gain the same type of attention, love and respect that Tsuanyoshi has for the older blond male.

Because in truth, he was yearning for it. He wants to be…with him.

Just how disgusting was he?

He had just met the brunette not long ago—and he's already gaining these…stupid feelings for the pathetic guy. He wanted so much as to touch him, feel him and taste him…

…What was wrong with him?

"I'm taking him."

Simple. To the point. Brief. Bland. Blunt. Clear.

"No, you can't."

Just as simple.

"Yes, I can."

A simple as one plus one.

Giotto didn't say anything. One movement was made on his part. A smirk plastered over his face.

And one movement lead to another…

---------------------------

"WHY?!"

Nothing answered him. He wanted so much as to strangle the person right now.

"Why did you do that?"

He knew that the other wasn't going to answer. He just knew. And yet, he was still asking him. To a person whom he knew would never answer back.

Given up, he made his way to the door, attempting to get out—to have some fresh air, and hopefully find a way out of this hellhole.

"B-be…cause…"

His head snapped to the direction of the voice.

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

----------------------------

Giotto cursed under his breath. How stupid was Tsunayoshi to do something as idiotic as that? He thought he bad given him enough lessons and training to not do something as stupid as that. But he did, anyway. Clutching his temples, he rubbed them with his index finger and thumb. This was getting really out of hand. Ever since he had made the decision to revive that skylark, everything has been hard on him, making it harder for him to control the actions of Tsunayoshi.

"What were you thinking, Tsunayoshi?"

---------

_Giotto made it clear that whoever that messed or stood against him were to fall. In reality, he wasn't a mean man—he just out to be and seemed like one—but ultimately, he just wanted what's best for people such as Tsunayoshi. So when the stupid skylark trumped in on their…activities—and even called him a freak for 'sexually abusing' _his_ Tsunayoshi, he really didn't know what was coming at him. Not in the least sense, he's not._

_So, what did he do? He raised his arms and tried to take the other down. It was needed. He had to. The skylark was getting to be such an annoyance and unneeded existence._

"_Why don't you just shut up. Mind your own darn business."_

_He still had that smirk plastered on his face. _

"_I'll take you down." He paused for a moment, and took his liberty to glance at the brunette. "And I'll do it now."_

_Bang._

_It wasn't a gun, really._

_But instead of it hitting the skylark, it hit Tsunayoshi. _

_Giotto's eyes widened. The skylark's eyes widened._

"_G-giotto-sama…"_

"_Tsunayoshi!"_

---------

Giotto groaned desperately. That idiot of a relative Tsunayoshi was, being so stupid as to block the blow meant for the skylark. He even remembered what the brunette had said before passing out.

"_Giotto-sama…if you killed him here…what purpose would it have in reviving him?"_

It had bothered him for quite a long time. And it will stay with him for the rest of his life. Haunting him. He has shot him own descendant. Which was the worst mistake he could ever make.

---------------------------

It really bothered him. What Tsunayoshi said before passing out. He had forgotten to ask him what he meant when he was awake.

"_Giotto-sama…if you killed him here, what purpose would it have in reviving him?"_

So he was revived? Why? Did he die or something?

How did he die in the first place?

Once again, the skylark still in interesting and captivated on how Tsunayoshi would know much more than he'd ever imagined.

Oh, poo. He'd have to ask the other the second time around.

-----------------------------------

"What?"

The skylark glared at him. His eyebrows knitted together in fury. "I asked you to explain it to me."

Tsunayoshi cocked his head to one side. "Explain what?"

Slam.

Nearly scared the wits out of the poor brunette.

The skylark had slammed his hand on the table beside the bed. "Tell me now. Don't play dumb."

"W-what?"

The skylark was still unconvinced. "What do you mean 'what'? I asked you to explain your 'if you killed him here, what purpose would it have in reviving him' speech."

Again…

"What?"

This kid was hopeless. Really hopeless. Was he a dope or something? Was he so dumb and intellectually challenged that he has to use hand signs to teach him one simple meaning of his fucking sentence?

So, what did he do?

He got on top of the brunette, his arms limiting his movements. His head was ridiculously close to the brunette's. "Do you understand my language?"

Intimidated, Tsunayoshi nodded and blushed.

The skylark relaxed as he fell on top of the other, and placed his head in the crook of the other's neck, breathing slowly.

Tsunayoshi's face grew hotter and hotter as he felt the warm breath that is of the raven-haired man. "W-what are you doing?"

The skylark lifted his face, looked deeply at the other, and crashed his lips on top of the other's, silencing him of any speech and sounds.

His right hand grasped both the brunette's wrists and bound them over his head.

And, his left hand started to wander below…

* * *

Yesh. About ending the story...and not continuing with it anymore. I have gotten tired of writing angst and horror. asdfjkl; I want to move on to writing comedy, but it really didn't turn out very well. However, with that said, I'm not going to continue with this story anymore.

Just kidding. Hahas. I'm fooling around. Come on, it's Tuesday night. I want to have fun from asdfjkl; school. I'm sorry. I'm dead this morning because it was a late start asdfjkl; I could have slept in for two hours but nooooo I just have to go and forget that today was staff meeting. asdfjkl; I hate this soo much right nao.

Not the story. I love it. I have spare tomorrow, so I may write tomorrow as well asdfjkl; huhuhuuuu~

Well, please read and review. Anything is welcomed. Push the button on the bottom~ WOOT.

Good night everyone~


	6. Remembering you, misunderstanding you

Oki. I am VERY very very very sorry. Please forgive me. I have not been updating this story for a long time. Maybe...that news about not continuing this story is coming true. I don't know. My brain's dead lately. School's taken a much larger toll on me than I thought...and my mind is still not retracted from schooling yet--due to the fact that I have to go to University next year....

I know. I suck. I cannot condition myself in the most simplest ways. On noes. Yes, rat it all out on me. I don't mindddd. /sigh/ I think I'm RPing too much, but then again...maybe I'm still being a bastard. . Lookie. I'm crying. ;A; /cough/

**Thanks to you have reviewed this little story...**

**Kou Seiren: **WUT. Yes, I know.... I am a evil little vixen. Please forgive me. I am an evil bastard. /shot/ But..... The news about dumping the story might be...come...true.................or not. I will continue with my DYING WILLLLL.

**Nana-Zuki: **No...I'm not going to...though it might...become like that.... Don't kill me, guise.

**ireadtoomanybooks:** S'okay. I might not, I might. Who knows. I'm just too lazy to do anything right now.

**Moons-Chan: **He...what ever he does is always just. That is the policy and the rules of being Hibari Kyouya. Him doing it is not...others doing it is! Ah, that unfair bastard.

**Nappo-sama:** You really think so...........? I think it sucks. ;A; Maybe I'm being a lazy butt and does not have the inspiration to do such. ;A; ARG. I am such a lazy-butt. Don't killll meeeeeeeee. ;A;

**ohlordies:** NU. ;A; meanie. LOL. But this chapter will have no angst in it. But...I will put tons and tons of angst later. I am in my non-angst session right now..... I will. I will kill everyoneeee~ Mwahahahahaa /gets killed/ No. I'm just kidding....

**xXxSmidgexXx:** Yeah...it did end up a little bit like that.... Maybe I am being lazy...hahas, I am lazy.

Anyway, thank to you lovely people. I loves yous.

**Summary:** "I don't think he would have liked that..." Hibari Kyouya is your average rich kid who is out looking for a normal life. But when...when he had his first taste of normality...he may not want it anymore. But what's more is that...he cannot return to his life of being what he used to be. Why? Because he has been ordered to be trampled into the depth of the Abyss of Vongola Famiglia--a guild which literally takes your soul and trample with it in the worst way possible. But...Tsuna was just there to help him and inch his step into the depth of VF and making sure that he doesn't fall and trip along the way. So...how did it turn out like this?  
He didn't want anything like this, nor does what anything to do with it. But...there's always been that one lesson in which all humans forget--even though they've been told many, many times... "Beware what you wish for."  
And Hibari has to learn his lesson the hard way...and have his soul taken into the depth of the abyss...

Thanks~

pairing: 1827

* * *

Though it was just like that, it never really mattered to him—mostly. He rarely showed his down side—to anyone. It nearly killed him to know that something like this might have happened at the worst time possible. It…just wasn't the best time for things such as this. Not at all.

But thought that is, he couldn't help it from happening. It wasn't just meant to be—that's what he had been telling himself all this darn time. And every single time he had told himself that—it had taken a piece from him and tore it apart from him—much hurtful than physical pain itself.

And it was so painful.

But he knew he had to bear with the pain of working like this. He had to work extensively to be able to stand the pain of doing something such as that. And it wasn't exact the best thing in the world.

It wasn't something that he had thought about every single day. It never really occurred to him how much it affected him. It never really crossed him mind. Never had he ever thought about it much.

Had he not taken good care of himself lately? What really happened between the two? What mattered to him, really? Why does he take things so darn seriously all the time? Had he not been a good person to himself? Had he not…done what he had to do?

What really mattered to him?

And thus, he concluded. Nothing really mattered to him.

However, he had noticed a pattern with his actions. Whenever something happened that had something to do with Tsunayoshi, he'd be irrational. He'd lose his mind. He'd be illogical.

-----------------------

The brilliance of light shone on him as he woke up. There was nothing around him as he sat up; his eyes faced the white walls. It all seemed so real, so believable.

It was just yesterday, right?

Oh god.

He was starting to lose him mind. All thanks to the stupid skylark. But then again, Giotto-sama was acting a bit awkward as well.

He checked his chest. No holes.

He checked his head. No blood.

Okay.

Something was up. This did not feel right to him. Something was playing with him. He could feel…the eyes as they burned into his back, his mind frenzy.

But…

He did not know what was going on.

Maybe he was thinking too much…

---------------------------

He'd go. He decided that he would, no matter what. There was a splitting difference between reality and fantasy, he thought, a really wide gap indeed. It wasn't something that he could just wave off like that. He watched his hands as they moved from one point to another. His foot advanced in every step he took.

Was it him--or did one of his feet seem larger than the other?

Maybe he was just being delusional.

"Tsunayoshi." He spoke with confidence, his voice unwavering. "Tsunayoshi, open up, now."

There was nothing. No replies. There were no replies at all.

Maybe he's still sleeping…

Maybe…he'd come back another time.

-------------------------

Oh yes. He had heard the skylark's voice calling to him. Yes, he had. Maybe he just did not want to answer to the man. Maybe he was annoyed with him. Maybe he was frustrated with him. Maybe he was pissed off at the way the skylark acted. Maybe he chose not to talk to the skylark at all.

Maybe he was being a brat.

Yeah, he thought, that too.

Giotto-sama.

One thought strayed back to his leader, the suspense build up to a climax as they descended down to the pits below.

What happened to Giotto-sama? Why did he act that way? Did something happen?

He was making it sound as though Giotto was such an angel—a lovely innocent man who would never hurt a fly.

Did he hate Giotto?

Maybe he was being a brat.

"Giotto-sama…" His mouth involuntarily moved to form that wretched name—one that would bring shivers down is spine. His voice was hushed, however.

Maybe…he wasn't cut out to be someone with such a high authority.

Maybe…he'd go outside right now to see if that skylark was still hanging around.

-----------------------

The skylark…ah, yes. He had waited for a long time before retreating to his room. Maybe he was just tired today—and had no patience for anything of the like.

"Tsunayoshi…"

------------------------

Tsunayoshi…Tsunayoshi ran, he ran down the hall, hopefully to catch up with the skylark.

He was so happy, too.

"Skylark!" He had gotten too used to that name already. So much that about the only that came out of his mouth was skylark. Skylark, Skylark.

Wasn't that such a wonderful name that reached to his ears?

He blinked.

He was sure he had heard someone's voice.

-------------------------

"Tsunayoshi-kun."

Yes.

It was _his_ voice again.

"Are you looking for Tsunayoshi-kun?"

The skylark glared at the blond, his eyes filled with hidden rage—hidden, not so much anymore, though.

"You are looking for Tsunayoshi-kun, aren't you?"

Oh, how he hated that smile all too much. The same smile that made Tsunayoshi suffer.

"You remind me of a man I used to know."

Fuck.

He didn't care what he reminded the hateful man. He just wanted to get Tsunayoshi and get out of here.

Hopefully, the sooner, the better.

"Tsunayoshi-kun is in his room, as far as I know."

The skylark looked up one more time before he spoke.

"Fuck you."

-------------------------------

Maybe it was fate that the two were assigned to meet. He giggled to himself before he started to walk in a much quicker pace.

Yeah, he thought bitterly to himself, wasn't it just a few moments ago that he secretly loathed the skylark? Now he's worshipping him?

Yeah, didn't he have some wacky moods?

He was definitely on PMS.

"Skylarkkkk."

Birds chirped around him—well, out the window, that is. He smiled and waved at them. He would find that skylark. He would do it now.

It was nice, though.

It was such a nice day out today, he thought to himself. "I wonder if anyone's up for a picnic…."

Yes, Tsunayoshi. But now…

As he was walking, he had bumped into an all-too familiar chest. Broad. Strong.

He raised his head up, his mouth chirped out,

"Skylark~!"

But he opened his eyes and realized that whom he bumped into was not the skylark…

Tsunayoshi's eyes widened, his pupils dilated.

His breathing became ragged.

There was a lump in his throat. He could not swallow it.

"…!!!"

* * *

I am lazy. I AM LAZY.

I am too lazy to update anymore . Forgive me, guise. I am being an idiot. ;A;

Good night, everyone~


	7. I'm sorry I hurt you and made you cry

I...I wrote this when I got bored. See, I'm not updating very much these days because I've been such a lazy bastard who does nothing but RP and RP all day long and stuff. Oh, I also comment a lot on LJ, so you'll see me on LJ a lot. Because I'm almost always on LJ, although just using a different account each time because I'm usually RPing and or chatting on MSN with a few friends of mine--oh, yes, oh yes.

I'm sorry. I'm obsessed with Feng right now, so please...don't take him away from me, raging fangirls. He is mine and mine onlyyyy--/gets rampaged by feng-fangirls/

He...he's my...only...husband...[oh yes, and not afraid to admit so.] Go ahead. You can come and flame me on LJ all you want. BECAUSE THE CLAIM IS THERE ON THE DAMNED PAGE--/is rampaged and run over many time by agry Feng-fangirls/

I...I... /cries in Emo corner/

And...two friends broke my heart last week. They spilled me information I did not know and thus, I shall be forever traumatized by the fact that...Kondou Takashi-sama is both engaged and 12 years my senior. /goes to cry/

And...Hibari is...in the Yakuza?!!!! asdfjkl;sdfjkl;

And...why am I spilling my guts here on Fanfiction dot net where lots of other rampaging fangirls may read it and [who knows what they'll do to me...]

Whatever. Take all I said up there and like, totally smack me with it [in a review, please~]

**Anyway, to get on, I'd like to thank all you loveleh people who reviewed and kept on reviewing my story. You have truly made my heart feel so warm and funny...WAFF. Oh yes.**

Ohlordies - Ehhhhh. Don't rub it innnn. I will promise to sustain an update at least once a weeekkkkkkk.

Kou Seiren - AW. THanks. ilu too. I won't dump it...it's too...intriguing for me to dump this---too much of a waste. Fufufuuu~ Buona notte to you too~

Nappo-sama - /sobs/ I...I...I don't wannnnnaaaa. I think I've been through the authoritarian parenting wayyyy tooo much. Do not need more...I ... I... /sobs/ But yes, it is sent from the heavens. But I don't quite like it when it visits me once a month.

xXxSmidgexXx - /sobs/ I'M SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY---!! I know I am lazyyyyy. /sniffles/

Nagihachan - I...I... will do that....I...I promiseeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Nana-zuki - I'M SOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY----!!! IT....it's not my fault that my last chapter ended in a cliffieeeeeee. My brain farted on me and died half way.

**I know, I know, these are just lame excuses....but to tell you the truth, I really have no more motivation to write--but I will continue to write, nonetheless. Thanks for all the support you guys have given me.**

1827, G27

**Summary:** "I don't think he would have liked that..." Hibari Kyouya is your average rich kid who is out looking for a normal life. But when...when he had his first taste of normality...he may not want it anymore. But what's more is that...he cannot return to his life of being what he used to be. Why? Because he has been ordered to be trampled into the depth of the Abyss of Vongola Famiglia--a guild which literally takes your soul and trample with it in the worst way possible. But...Tsuna was just there to help him and inch his step into the depth of VF and making sure that he doesn't fall and trip along the way. So...how did it turn out like this?  
He didn't want anything like this, nor does what anything to do with it. But...there's always been that one lesson in which all humans forget--even though they've been told many, many times... "Beware what you wish for."  
And Hibari has to learn his lesson the hard way...and have his soul taken into the depth of the abyss...

* * *

Perhaps it was inevitable for things to have happened this way. Perhaps, it was his carelessness that led to this. Perhaps…he was the no good Tsuna like would always be. To not see this. To not realize this. To have—merely disregarded something.

"G—"

His pupils dilated. His breath ragged. That lump in his throat.

It did not go down no matter how hard he swallowed. It was almost _painful_.

"G-giotto-sama."

The look of dreaded horror made itself known on Tsuna's face. It was unmistakably clear. The look—it was filled with dread. The feeling around him—the air around him, everything—it dragged him down and tortured him to no end. It was that heavy feeling. The heaviness of the air. The heaviness of his surroundings.

The heaviness of his situation.

What was in front of him now. It—it was so clear. His life…

…flashed in front of him—in that moment. At that moment. It was…crystal clear now.

"Giotto-sama…………I…"

The look on Giotto's face was not of aggravation, though. It was plastered with remorse.

Tsuna…did a double.

Since when did Giotto-sama ever look like that before?

Tsuna's eyes widened at the insane look given to him by his superior, Giotto. "Giotto-sama………"

Giotto didn't say anything as his face changed from remorseful to regretful. "Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna tensed as he realized that his superior had called his name. "Y-yes, Giotto-sama…?"

In an instant, Giotto had Tsuna in a tight embrace, his arms locked around the smaller teen as he turned his face in the crook of Tsuna's neck. "Forgive me, Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna didn't exactly know what to say at this—but he took his superior's word for it—it had been more than a few years since Tsuna had seen Giotto in such a form. "Giotto-sama?"

Tsuna took his stiff arms and wrapped them around the body that was around himself right now. "Giotto-sama…" His words were stiff, but he did not hesitate to hug the man back. "Giotto-sama…"

"I'm sorry."

Tsuna' eyes widened at the apology and blushed when Giotto pulled out from the hug and stared at him in the eye, his eyes reflected pain. It was very sorrowful.

Giotto took his hands and trailed it along Tsuna's face, his finger bending into and out of every detail, allowing Giotto to re-feel Tsuna's face. The sensual feeling stung by Tsuna's body and made his heart skip a beat.

Giotto leaned in to place a kiss upon Tsuna's lips, but it only landed on Tsuna's face. "Tsunayoshi."

"Giotto-sama…what happened?"

Giotto smiled bitterly as he touched the other's chin and brought his head closer to him and finally successfully planted a kiss atop Tsuna's lips. It wasn't really much of a struggle to do so since Tsuna so much abided by whatever that was presented to him. Especially if it is Giotto.

Giotto's words were absolute.

At a specific point, Giotto broke the kiss that sent them both gasping for air.

Giotto smiled at Tsuna and petted his hair. "I'm sorry, Tsunayoshi. I've hurt you."

"Hurt?"

Giotto circled Tsuna's waist to pull the younger man closer to him. "I've done something unforgivable. I hurt your body."

Tsuna was about to ask what the other meant when he remembered a few nights before. "I-it's…fine…"

Giotto's smile turned into a frown. "No, it's not fine…I…I have to explain to you."

Tsuna did a double, but he lifted his head carefully up to look into the other man's eyes, the swirling of depth drowned him. "G-giotto-sama…"

"I…" He began as he ran a hand through his blond hair, his blue eyes shining in the limited moonlight. "I was jealous."

----------------------------------

He couldn't find Tsunayoshi anywhere. He searched frantically, but nothing really came up. No results really showed. It was frustrating for him to go search as he ran corridors to corridors as he tried to find that brunette.

He stopped looking and ran a hand through his raven hair, his mouth formed a scowl when nothing turned up—nothing really looked good for him ever since he was involved into this stupidity—and mess.

He walked through the corridors on more time—

--there was a room that he never noticed before—and it was opened ajar.

There were voices.

The hushed, quiet crying of a boy.

The solemn, deep voice of a man.

"Tsunayoshi?"

-----------------------------------

"I…I was jealous." The truth came out and struck Tsuna in the face, just like that. Giotto-sama was…jealous? What was he jealous of?

"I…I'm afraid that I don't understand, Giotto-sama…"

"When that Skylark came—you seemed to be so nice to him, always took his side of things. You seemed to…almost come to love the man." The voice became hushed, whispers that were only heard between the two of them.

"I was afraid that I would lose you."

Giotto's arms twitched as they were still around Tsuna.

"I was jealous that you could be so nice to the man."

Giotto's broken smile became forever broken.

"Tsunayoshi."

"Giotto-sama is an idiot."

"What?"

The surprised look on Giotto's face was enough to amuse the teen.

"You would never lose me."

"Tsuna…yoshi…"

"I'll stay by Giotto-sama's side no matter what."

Giotto smiled.

"Thank you."

Because of that, he smiled again; the ever-broken smile became a non-existent glowing pendant. "I thank you."

"Because…I love Giotto-sama."

---------------------------------------

Who knew that things would have turned out like this?

"Tsunayoshi."

The voice boomed into the air, the door opened as he raised his hand to harshly push the door open to reveal startling events.

"Tsunayoshi."

--------------------------------------

Tsuna broke from Giotto's embrace to face the skylark's growing rage. All that he saw—and all that he needed to see were that the Skylark was mad. Aggravated. Enraged. Angered beyond the meaning that held the word together.

"Skylark…?"

When Tsunayoshi finally registered what was going on, he fully broke from the other's embrace and faced the other man—in shock. "W-what are you doing here, Skylark?!!"

He pulled out a piece of paper. "You were supposed to stay where you were assigned!"

The Skylark scowled as he harshly pulled Tsunayoshi into his arms. "This boy is MINE."

"Skylark--!!"

Giotto…on the other hand…had a cloud of rage and anger amidst and among the circumference of him.

And…his forehead flame…was glowing brightly as they came…

* * *

I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY-----!!!!!!!!

Please don't hate meeeeeee.

I...I.../scrambles to bet up/ I'm so mean and evil. I am an evil, evil, evil, evil bastard.

B-buona notte...mata...ashita ze.........


End file.
